


Keith is Gone

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, Lance is fucked up, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Shiro loses his cool, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERSBasically what I think would have happened if Lotor hadn't blown through the barrier and Keith sacrificed himself. And some added Klance bc i'm trash.





	Keith is Gone

“Great job, Keith!!” Shiro cheers.

“NO!!” Matt’s voice tears through their comms. “Keith- he- Oh god!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Shiro asks.

“Attack the ship! The barriers are down!!” One of the rebel captains ordered. Like an orchestrated dance, they take down the Galran ship.

—

The lions dock in their hangars and everyone meets in the control room. It’s all smiles and laughter after Zarkon has been defeated. The rebels shuffle in, followed by The Blade. Pidge runs to her brother and attaches herself to his body like a koala.

“You were amazing!! I’m so proud to call you my brother!!” She squeezes him and he gives a weak squeeze back. “Matt?” She hops down and looks up into her brother’s pale face. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro asks as he walks to his side, placing a hand on Matt’s now shaking shoulder.

“He…” Matt releases his breath, and inhales to continue. “He took down the barrier. With his ship. He was still in it at the point of impact. He’s…”

Shiro couldn’t breath.

“Keith’s gone, Shiro. He’s gone.”

At that point the room was deadly silent. The faint humming of the ship’s engines could be heard.

“What?” It was Lance who spoke first.

“He sacrificed himself so we could get through the barrier…” Matt looked like he would hurl in a matter of seconds. “I’m- I’m so sorry.”

Shiro’s hand slipped from Matt’s shoulder and made its way to his own forehead. He walked slowly to his chair and dropped his entire weight into it.

“That can’t… he can’t be…” Pidge voice was wet.

“Keith…” Hunk looked at his feet and covered his face. Everyone was in a similar state of grief, except Lance who hadn’t moved since Matt explained what happened.

“He’s… dead.” Lance’s voice was so tiny his friends could barely tell it came from him.

No one bothered to answer him. The silence was enough of an answer.

Hunk’s sobs echoed through the deck, accompanied by Pidge’s little hiccups. Shiro stared at the high ceiling, his face completely emotionless; he would have looked bored if not for the tears cascading down his cheeks. Matt embraced his little sister. Hunk wobbled over to them and joined their hug, followed by Allura and Coran. Many of the rebels joined as well. Kolivan and other members of The Blade held a salute, not a single one of them losing their composure.

For a few minutes, the group hug held strong. That is, until a blood curdling scream erupted from the middle of the room. Everyone tore apart to see Lance on his knees, tears falling in huge globs. His hands grasped each side of his head as he yelled again.

“NOO!” His voice cracked under the strain he put it under. He curled his body over and ended up on his hands and knees. “NO NO NO NO!!” He slammed his fists into the ground. “He- I- I never-” Sobs wracked his body.

“Oh, Lance.” Hunk walked to his best friend and knelt beside him, placing a reassuring pat on his back.

“That bastard! That- that selfish son of a bitch!” Lance screamed.

“That’s no way to talk about the man who saved our lives and the lives of everyone in the universe.” Shiro said menacingly as he stood and stared him down. Lance’s head shot up, his face contorted into one of pain and rage. He got up as fast as he could.

“He’s your brother, Shiro! Keith is family! I thought you of all people would understand that!” Lance spat.

“Of course I understand that! I expected better from you, Lance. He’s gone and all you have to say is how selfish he is!? He gave his  _ life _ for us, he was more selfless than any of us! How dare you desecrate his name after what he’s done for the universe!!” Shiro shrieked. “And for what? Some stupid rivalry you made up because he was better than you? Because deep down, you’ve always hated him? I’m not going to stand for it any more, Lance. He’s dead and I will not stand here and listen to your bitch fit!!” Shiro stabbed a finger in Lance’s direction while his voice echoed off the walls. Shiro made his was over to Lance and began screaming in his face.“You know what, Lance? He actually liked you. He cared about you. And this is how you repay him? By calling him names and dishonoring his sacrifice?! Fuck! You!”

Silence.

“I never hated him.” Lance said weakly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Never. I could never hate him. I wanted to, but I couldn’t.” Shiro’s brow furrowed in confusion. Lance took a shaky breath. “He was always so much better than me, I admit that. I tried hating him; I tried being angry and bitter. But underneath all that I felt different. I admired him. I looked up to him. He was everything I wished I could be.” His voice began to shake. “I wasn’t ready to accept how I felt, so I pushed him away. Pushed away all the feelings I had. That stupid rivalry was my way of keeping him away from me. And it worked for a while, but then he became my friend. We helped each other. He was there for me and I was there for him!” Lance released a wet laugh which turned into a few sobs.

“What… what feelings didn’t you accept?” Shiro asked quietly.

“Love.” Lance looked deep into Shiro’s eyes, lips trembling. “I’m in love with him.”

A few sobs sounded off behind them.

“And… I never told him. I never told him, Shiro.” Lance’s voice broke and he reached for their leader, who accepted his embrace. “I never- I never told him I loved him, Shiro.” Lance began crying in earnest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. I’m sorry I called him selfish. I’m sorry I never told him. I’m sorry!!” Shiro squeezed Lance tight.

“I forgive you. And I’m sure Keith would too.” Shiro hiccuped and paused. “I’m sorry for your loss, Lance.”

A brand new wave of agony surged through Lance, causing another wail to erupt from his now scratchy throat. Hunk couldn’t take watching anymore and embraced him and his leader. The Holt siblings joined along with the Alteans.

Lance swore he’d never cried harder in his life.

Keith is gone.


End file.
